S3 E3
Summary Adelais is accused of being a murderer. Greta questions Stevens' choice in friends. Prince and Stevens begrudgingly visit the kuo-toa swamp to seek answers to Mortallus. A "god of morning" is born and it all gets a bit messy. Appearances In order of appearance * Prince * Tektite * Adelais * Greta * Stevens * Dazzbang * Yuu the Liar (sends a message) * Ariel * Jennifer * many kuo-toa and Mornious Locations Hygard * The Herald * kuo-toa swamp Quote of the Week "You are right, I am not a bear. Do you not also have friends, Mr Greta?" ''- Mr. Stevens Events Prince - before retiring in the evening - Prince - “I am not going anywhere til we get some answers” - points to Tektite - “Tektite! Move away from Adelais!” (Tektite “sorry”) Adelais says quieten down, people are sleeping, but what’s up? Prince says there has been some gristly murders Adelais, oh yes, are you talking about the massacre on level 1? Prince says apparently it went further than that Adelais, ah yes, sir midmarket said Prince says, Krogal bought some accusations on our group Greta says, “oh, right, it’s this thing? fukin murders” Prince says the evidence reviewed by Mr Stevens has left the gruesome victims in a sparkly nature Adelais says sparkly? Prince says we need to ask you question regarding this, as we don’t know who you are, or where you are from Stevens produces some recordings, copies of reports, post- the crimes Four murder sites, five to eight deaths per murder site - immaculate scenes Time-frame? - started a few days after Adelais showed up to the City, possibly ongoing Stab wounds with a sword, but everything is clean (there’s no blood) No eye-witnesses, but some people overheard “panicked voices” It could be consecrated The corpses were sparkly, consistent with the magic Adelais can perform (Prince suspects) Adelais says, you call that sparkles? that’s like saying all unicorns are rainbow coloured Prince says you can see there are enough to put Adelais in suspicion Adelais says we haven’t spoken properly, but I am under oath not to lie, she would not allow me to use my abilities to murder people, also when would I have the time Prince said that would be nice if we could prove that was not a lie Greta points out that you don’t have to take the oath in the Church of Erebe Adelais says she did it anyway Stevens says “if only there was a way we can be sure” Adelais praises Erebe, and there’s light emitting (feel free to describe that better Becca ;) ) - it’s radiant, “like a little dove that has landed on your shoulder” Prince will say “don’t let her….!” Adelais says “my goodness you’re jumpy, this will ensure nobody, in the surrounding area, will be able to lie” Stevens says it expands “15ft” Greta, Tektite let the magic happen Prince will back away, giving space Adelais said, now none of us are allowed to lie - I did not do it - you can ask any further questions - if you are suspecting it could be someone from the Church? A rogue paladin, it does happen rarely Prince believes that she is innocent, understands the faith Adelais says, is it linked to the Church? Prince says, it’s the sparkles? Greta, says they thought it was me because of the glitter Prince says nah that was Krogal Adelais says, let me understand this, in this large City, where many people come every day, you still thought it must be me Prince says we thought it was Greta until we asked him Adelais said, why didn’t you ask us to help in the investigation Prince said that we were busy with witches - well if you had turned into a murderer it would have been personal Adelais said, I don’t think you can say whether I am offended or not Stevens said we were trying to eliminate you from the investigation Adelais said she can send a letter home and the sisters will find out who it is Stevens said you mention “rogue paladins” Adelais said no graduates, but some teenagers given swords abuse the ability Adelais said, Erebe spoke to me, and her words were “it’s not just you, you know” Stevens says you found your way to Hygard, someone could have followed Adelais said it is possible, but I don’t know Stevens asks if Adelais knows the fate of the rogue paladins Adelais says she was very young the last time it happened - they may have been dealt with Greta said she knows they were dealt with but not how they were dealt with Stevens is wondering if these paladins are “still” rogue paladins Adelais said they would be older than her Stevens wonders if they can extend their life beyond their years Adelais doesn’t know Greta - thing is right, why is it all still gotta be linked to the Church of Erebe, I understand there is a coincidence of Tektite and Adelais arrived at the City at the right time Greta says Prince is sparkly, Hygard is big, there’s a lot of weird shit, even the Reckoner, him that was hired by the Radiant, he was sparkly - it could have fucking been anyone ' ' Prince says it was Krogal that brought this to our door Prince says I am satisfied with everything Adelais said, we have done the questioning we needed to do, we should give this to Krogal and concentrate on the dragon Stevens points out there really are more pressing concerns Greta said, this stuff about jocque the reaper, this is mass murders, war levels of killings Stevens is voicing how the murders are connected Adelais said she thought it was a different culprit, it wasn’t clean, it was slicey Prince says there was a lot of happenstances at that time - Mr Greta is saying there are no coincidences Greta says he’s not saying that Dazzbang is preparing us some supper Prince talks to Mr Stevens, can he send some information to Krogal at some point - you can use the postal service Tektite is standing in the corner, Greta offers him some food and Prince says he can come closer Greta asks Mr Stevens about the “I saw you talking to a fucking ghost bear, I was curious about that Mr Stevens, what is that about? if it is a private matter then you don’t need to tell me, or anythin” Mr Stevens - the individual you refer to is Uschi, it is / was / and will be the matriarch of a sleuth of tribal bears from the northern lower plains outside of Hygard, you could call her, I suppose, a totem war advisor '' Greta said, so not a God or a Ghost, I didn't know bears could have a god, you know Mr Stevens says belief is not just for humans, I am sure you have seen Greta - I’m not being rude or nuthin’, but why were you talking to the god of bears? you’re not a bear Adelais said don’t ask why he’s talking to his god Stevens says, you are right, I am not a bear, do you not also have friends Mr Greta Greta says well I do, I don’t know much about you Mr Stevens Stevens will say recently he spent some time outside of the city, there are many mysteries in nature and I do not fully understand them myself Greta says me too Greta says if you’re not getting offended, I have more questions you were discovering things in nature, you were talking to cats and that, when we first met you, you didn't have those runes and stuff Stevens says when I met you I was one, and now I am four Greta says, yeah you’ve grown up Greta - when we was visiting mr Prince for the first time, you spent an evening with a tree, and after that you was covered in runes, and trees being part of nature - a continuation of that event (more in touch with nature) '' Stevens - briefly covers internal and external programs, the runes being put on after - permanent fixtures - upgrades Stevens shows off four distinct looking runes, some are very subtly different the ones down his arms, fetishes, and animalistic in nature there are two styles of golem artifice - the first are of the artificers guild (coding standards), the second are different, they were from Fizzlesnitch there are some slightly cruder ones, upside down, Stevens did those himself, artificers style the final kind - (referring to the Amber Grove, where Galatae rests now) - that evening, after the encounter Stevens learnt to write differently, and a path of upgrades became open to me - all magic is bound, or can be - druids use energies bound into pieces of nature, however I am not a piece of nature, this is my bridge '' Greta says, all right okay, think I got it - thank you Mr Stevens - that was enlightening Stevens says and I you Mr Stevens, sometimes it is not the answers that reveal Greta said we have a long journey ahead to get to Jean Midmarket Adelais suggested that Greta could send Slake to him so he knows we won’t leave him behind Greta says, if we are travelling to Frandelle…. Adelais says it seems the logical place to start as we have the most information ' Greta said, we have a guide ' Greta said we know Frandelle is a warm place, if we then go North, I don’t think Frandelle is the place to buy warm clothes Stevens says it makes sense to pack for all contingencies Greta says he can send Slake, thank you Adelais for the idea, ahead to warn Jean Midmarket that we might be late Greta asks Stevens and Prince to question the Kuo-toa about the Mortallous and then return to Jean Midmarket Stevens says that Greta is good with the Kuo-toa Greta, Adelais and Tektite can go shopping for supplies, “I’m not being funny but I wouldn’t trust you to buy my food” - Greta Stevens says he knows about nutrition Greta says that’s not the point Tektite says he is fine and doesn’t need to go to bed, Greta insists, and then Adelais insists in her natural voice - Tektite is quiet and sorry Stevens says Ariel may be helpful rather than going to the swamps the kuo-toa don’t make much sense Greta says all you gotta do is tell them a story, invoke the name of Phin Barbles Stevens says I have a concern Greta says “say do you know about Mortallous, don’t invoke him or anything, but what do you know?” Side note: Uschi (ghost bear) or Nadezhda (name that plains people would know it by)' ' A ball of smoke with snow flakes coming out of it hovers in front of Mr Prince’s face, and disappears. Prince says I appear to have got a message - perfectly fitting as it was sent by Yuu Greta says, it wasn’t me Prince says no it was Yuu Prince says it is my associate, Yuu the Liar Greta said I thought you meant me Stevens says it was snow, it did not have legs Prince says he asked about the Tyrant of the Peak - they are either sure it is a mountain ritual or the old white hunter, but that it depends who you ask and he wouldn’t ask Chenzira Greta said is he a compulsive liar? Prince says, if you asked the question Greta said yeah, Yuu asked the question Adelais said that is more information, and yawns Greta asks if we have three rooms Dazzbang has retired to bed Greta tucks Tektite in so he sleeps Tektite does sleep but he feels awkward about it (he’s a grown man) Meanwhile, Prince and Stevens, go to speak to the City Guard Headed to talk to Ariel There’s a candle lit, Ariel is at the desk (looking dead) It’s basically a public information booth, and the other is a fortification gate Stevens enters Stevens puts a hand on Prince’s chest to stop him “ah, madam Ariel” “oh hi, I’m dead and so’s the militia” “I am technically not living either, but this isn't an impediment to any of us - we come seeking some information that possibly only you know” Ariel opens her book, and jabs a skeleton joke with a quill and ruins the sentence by scribbling it out Stevens chuckles - the punch line is “bone head” she seems to be affected like everyone else in Hygard “madam Ariel?” she dips the quill on the page “the kuo-toa beyond these walls, do they have a representation or individual with whom we may speak?” Ariel says “I think that’s me, or something, I watch and speak” Stevens asks if she can send messages and they understand She says she tries not to Stevens says “it is a matter of most import, we need to discover some kuo-toa folk-law” Ariel says “uh-huh” Stevens says “can we rouse the kuo-toa?” Prince says do we have to, on your head be it Stevens said “I am doubtful they could climb that high” Ariel gets a key out and gives it to Stevens Stevens will offer some more wisdom and talks on “Will you shut up!” a voice from upstairs Stevens says perhaps we should consult Jennifer “would she mind if we have a word with her?” Prince says Ariel says “probably” Stevens might not fit up the stairwell Stevens says this doorway is not passable without compromising the building (and he doesn’t want to hurt any more civilians), I will accompany you in spirit” - produces an O.W.L. (dropping and gaining of light levels from Stevens to the O.W.L.) - Stevens voice comes out of the O.W.L. with a tinny edge as if it is far away Prince and Stevens (in the O.W.L.) go upstairs There is a short landing, three doorways, one of them heavily fortified, by the standards of the building two doors either side, one straight ahead Prince says “hello, I am Mr Prince, you’re Jennifer, right?” Jennifer says “it’s laaaaate, what did you want?” Stevens says “it is imperative that we speak to you” “Give me a minute!” Jennifer yells Stevens says “One minute” She is longer than one minute Stevens points this out “this better be important, so annoying” - she says Prince says “Madam Ariel is a bit down, I would imagine you could help” Jennifer says “maybe she is running out of skeleton jokes” Stevens says “that seems hard to believe” Prince says it would be “nerve-rattling” Jennifer asks why are we here Prince says we need to contact the kuo-toa, not that they want to did you see there was a dragon? Jennifer says “like, no”. “who told you about a dragon, they are like, not even real.” Stevens says he has seen it with his eyes Prince says the dragon is real and the threat is clearly having an effect on the city Stevens - Ariel is indeed a person, as am I Jennifer says, I was in training for wizard stuff, if you want a dragon, no, no Prince says we want to dispatch a dragon Jennifer has hastily doned a militia robe, a young elf with immaculate make-up (younger than Chenzira) Jennifer says “what?” Prince says we did explain through the door she says, why do you want me? Stevens starts talking and she moans, bored Stevens carries on mentioning Kuo-toa and key Jennifer says that Ariel has the key Prince asks if she can help us with Ariel, she seems to be melancholy Jennifer says “like, now?” Prince says “if you don’t mind, it is important” Jennifer says “are you firing me?” Stevens says no we need your expertise Jennifer says its really sleepy, so you’re asking me right Prince says “yes, we are well aware of the hour that’s why we are here and not the others - yes you could have got the more talky members of the group, we are getting to the point” Jennifer says what kind of militia are you guys? Prince says Hygard militia, he has a badge, “brigadier general prince, of the hygard militia, and who am addressing?” “Apprentice Jennifer Fairweather” Jennifer says that Ariel doesn't get sick that is why she has this job Prince says there is magical depression that has befallen the city Jennifer says, okay but I am like a cosmetic wizard, so I can’t just do whatever you’re asking, probably Prince says you know your colleague better than we do, at least try Jennifer groans as she goes down the stairs, the O.W.L. helpfully lights the stairs Jennifer says these guys want to talk to you Ariel says I thought they did that Jennifer says whatdya want? Stevens says we need to talk to the kuo-toa, the light goes back to Mr Stevens from the O.W.L. we need to facilitate a conversation with someone “legible” within the kuo-toa Jennifer said that’s like no one, I thought you would be smart or something - can I sleep now? Stevens says we have to try, if anyone could achieve it I am sure it would be you Jennifer says, oh like, no Stevens says maybe you will surprise yourself (All hope drains from Jennifer’s face) Stevens leans in and says, have you been afflicted as well? Jennifer says, I think, abducted Stevens says ah, sarcasm Prince says I still think this is a bad idea Jennifer shoots a real needy look to Ariel, who is looking dead again Stevens hints for her to go into the kuo-toa door, Jennifer tries to avoid his arm He guides her to the door Jennifer says it is so cold Jennifer says the door is here, you have the key Stevens has been holding the key out the whole time She angrily opens the door - “Fine! You’re in!” Stevens then “let us seek some kuo-toa” Jennifer says, “yeah, you! I’m done” Prince doesn’t want to go in “we already are” Mr Stevens says and he brings up some lights Prince says “it seems my Golem is getting above his station” sleeping kuo-toa, glistening, in the mist (like clusters of eggs) you see one shiny eye creak open, blink-blink, in the glaring light somewhere in the back - behind the mass of kuo-toa Stevens, in his best dealing with children manner, crouches down and one of the lights moves to illuminate that figure - and put a finger to his lips - and winks his eye The kuo-toa gets up and it tries to grab the light the light dances away from it, teasing it, Mr Stevens attempt to kite it to the front But it caught the light, it is his now the light won’t go out, even when Stevens says so kuo-toa starts breathing in Stevens sends a light, like a falling star, down beside him it says “I caught the Sun! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD COME AT NIGHT!” All the eyes blink open in the swamp Stevens drops the lights and they go really bright Jennifer leaves Stevens puts a hand out to stop Prince, Prince gives a look of “yeah, I was about to run” Stevens blasts all the kuo-toa with light “I slept and it was day-time” “that’s how sleeping works” Stevens will boom in his best booming voice - THE GOD OF MORNING GIVES YOU GREETING kuo-toa YES I DO NO, NOT YOU - Stevens AH, BUT I JUST GOT IT Stevens - the God of morning, seeks challenge with Mortallous! “I am MORNIOUS, I found it” “ oh god” Stevens - Mortallous, then show yourself Mortallous - for I have come to strike you down he must be striking down the moon, that’s what morning does you’re the smartest Stevens - if you consider yourself the moon, holder of the bridge, then you must be Mortallous no it’s my sun! I hate you! Stevens drops the lights so it goes dark - see the moon, lighter of the night and I control the day (the lights go back up) I must be MORNIOUS night moon Stevens - if there can be no morning, then can be no breakfast there can be breakfast every morning, I am the sun moon we can eat on little day , which is every day Stevens says you awake at my bidding I think my sun is burning me Stevens says then you are not worthy, only Mortallous… it is getting swelting hot in the swamp Prince is backing away Stevens says she how you can burn yourself and your friends its burning fish, I like fish one of the kuo-toa bites another Prince says he’s leaving, this isn’t working he leaves towards the gate Stevens backs up Prince shoots the kuo-toa holding the sun orb, but he doesn’t realise he’s dead - so he’s alive - and he eats the sun now he wants to battle the morning Stevens said if you can’t show us Mortallous then stay in the night forever (drops the lights) Stevens slams the door shut, and then there is a glow - and a focused beam melted through the door and starting to melt Stevens the beam probably hits the orphanage again “freedom!” yells one kuo-toa Ariel is still in there, Jennifer is not on the ground floor “madam, Ariel, I would advise leaving this place - the kuo-toa have become somewhat silly” he is offering an arm Ariel is still staring at the book Stevens picks up the chair she is in' ''' Prince holds his hand up, the hand with sparkle, and his silvery skin is glowing - the glow will intensify and send it towards what he hopes is an undead creature (the kuo-toa who is a god of morning sun) “are you trying to steal my sun?” it says Prince “oh, I am trying to make you see the light” The kuo-toa said, I am the light , because the morning went away I am the new small morning Prince says, “you are dead, you have no more mornings!” Kuo-toa says “that’s not very nice” the sun goes out and he falls to the ground Stevens is holding Ariel, and looks to Prince like “we good?” Then puts Ariel back behind the desk, in the chair Prince is like “what are you doing?” Stevens doesn’t answer Stevens looks to Prince, and says “shall we go?” Prince says “there’s a big hole in the …. yes.” Stevens says “the kuo-toa were not forthcoming” After Credits Jennifer terrified looking through her keyhole, get the view of her room - reaches over and gets a fist full of incense, bundles it to the holder and finger flames one of them on - starts smoking out the room - “oh god”. she’s got the bed, messy but who knows how she keeps it normally (disturbed from sleep as she was), spell books everywhere and on the walls are etchings (of generally decent quality and accuracy) - of Raul Fernadonis “Super Star Centaur” Category:Episode